It started with a smile A fake one
by Paralier
Summary: Mikael Calvert's taken a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Night Watch to be precise. It's his first day and he's taken an interest in the much-adored Freddy, leader of the band. It wasn't like animatronics had to fake smiles, was it? Well, they aren't real. But that would explain a few things... And so starts his hellish job at FFP. Yay. YAOI IN THIS, FLAMERS PLEASE LEAVE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: FNAF does not belong to me! It and all characters belong to Scott Cawthon.  
Summary: Mikael Calvert's taken a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Night Watch to be precise. It's his first day and he's taken an interest in the much-adored Freddy, leader of the band. It wasn't like animatronics had to fake smiles, was it? Well, they aren't real. But that would explain a few things... And so starts his hellish job at FFP. Yay. Freddy, meanwhile, is just plain unhappy. He tries his hardest not to show it, and luckily, everyone accepts it for what it is and doesn't question his façade. So... how did the newcomer notice it so quick? There is yaoi in this. As in, boy x boy. Also, the animatronics are humanoids with animal ears an tails in this.

* * *

*Freddy's POV*

The Pizzeria was starting to close and the band waved their goodbyes. I bowed and smiled cheerfully at the children. "Farewell and have a safe journey home. We hope to see you again next time." he said, straightening up to wave at the retreating children. It was nearly empty when the boy with beige hair and frosted tips walked in. Of course, we had frozen in place to make it seem like we were deactivated. He walked in looking slightly apprehensive before seeing the manager and smiling slightly. The manager, a portly man by the name of Mr. Grezzen, greeted him enthusiastically and talked animatedly with him, gesturing around the room now and then. Frosty still looked a little unnerved but nodded anyway, causing Mr. Grezzen to beam. He turned and walked into the storage room with the boy hanging back outside the door, coming out with a night watch uniform. He handed it to the teen and ushered him off to the bathroom. While the teen was getting dressed, Mr. Grezzen turned and give us a firm glare.  
"Try not to kill him on his first night. He's actually pretty nice." he said before turning and quietly waiting for the boy to walk out.

When he did, Mr. Grezzen smiled and clapped him on the back. "Alright, Mr. Calvert, I'll show you to your office before I lock up. Keep an eye on the cameras, there's no telling when one of those rascals will come by and smash the windows looking for money. Most importantly, stay safe, alright?" his voice grew fainter as the pair walked out to the office. I turned and raised an eyebrow at the other two, getting shrugs in return. I was about to open my mouth and ask when the voices trailed back, making me snap my head forward and place a fake smile on my face. The duo walked back in, Mr. Grezzen chatting about business and Calvert listening quietly. They reached the front door and the manager turned to slap the boy on the back again before locking up and starting his car up to go home. Calvert waved goodbye to him until he was gone before turning with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck.

He went to walk past us but paused, looking up at me with an expression of confusion. I maintained my façade perfectly yet he just looked even more confused. After a few seconds, he spoke up. "How is it that an animatronic looks like its smile's fake. I don't get it, they're just robots, but..." he sighed and shook his head, a determined look coming over his face while it took me every ounce of will to stop my jaw from hanging open. How'd he notice so fast? The boy walked from the room and back to the office. Five minuets left until we were 'activated'.

*Mikael's POV*

I sighed as I plonked myself down at my desk. Five minuets before my shift officially started and I was already nervous, great. I'd heard the rumours of this place, everyone had. Night guards going missing and never being found, the Bite of '87, those children going missing... It was amazing the establishment was still so popular. My thoughts wandered to the strange bear on the stage. It felt like he was human, he certainly looked it. And the fact that he was faking smiles... Maybe he had more personality and selfness than everyone thinks? I sighed again and flicked through the cameras, trying to distract myself from ridiculous thoughts. Animatronics are programmed robots, that's all. I was startled from my thoughts as the phone rang. Raising an eyebrow, I allowed the recording to run as I continued flicking through the cameras.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

My eyes widened as slight panic rose up. What kind of place is this, hiding murders of night guards? And the animatronics could move freely in the night? Ffff- The recording continued on, not paying any mind to my rising disbelief and panic. It soon reached it's end, leaving me paranoid and shaking.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

No. No, they sure as hell didn't tell me these things when I came in! Roaming, murderous animatronics and limited power, any mans worst nightmare. If the boss had been here, I would have killed him. I quickly checked the stage and cove and sighed in relief, noticing they were all in place. Maybe tonight would be a breeze. Just maybe.

~Time skip~

It was 3AM and Bonnie had moved. He. Moved. I looked up at the ceiling and prayed to god that I wasn't killed before glancing back down at the tablet only to find Bonnie no where in sight. Panicked, I cycled through the cameras, finding no sign of him. With a shaking hand, I turned the door light on. The lights illuminated the madly grinning face of Bonnie. I screamed and punched the door switch, leaning back with a hand to my chest as the solid metal barrier slammed down. Calming slightly, I came to a conclusion that only those faced with the prospect of death could have, one of those stupid ideas that ended horribly. If I was going to end up dying here, I was going to figure out the animatronics and why they seemed so human.

* * *

Kay, so, first chapter up. Hope you enjoy c:  
~Nea-Lee


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF or any of it's characters!

* * *

*Freddy's POV*

I didn't move as the night progressed. Chica was in the kitchens hoping to scare Calvert and Bonnie was trolling his right door. It was impressive that the boy managed to stay alive as long as he did with the door down so much. However, all good things end. It just happened that this good thing ended at 5:27 with the power going out apart from a few dim emergency lights in the hallways. I sighed and stepped off stage, humming the Toreador March as I trudged to the office.

When I got there, I looked in and found the night guard with his head in his hands, sobbing and shaking. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, it was obvious that he was innocent, not at all like the others that tried to hurt me and my friends. My eyes glowed lightly in the dark as I watched him, sighing before whispering an apology to him. I grabbed his leg and dragged him from the room, wanting to get this over with before it hit 6 am.

The guard cried out and groped wildly in the dark, obviously looking for something to help him as I dragged him along. He sobbed as he pleaded with me in a rushed, wrecked voice. "Please, please! I don't want to hurt you guys, I'm here to keep you and your buddies safe here! Freddy, please, don't do this, I haven't done anything to you guys that you need to kill me for!" I hesitated, steps faltering and grip loosening slightly. Calvert seemed to notice this and continued talking, sounding so breathless and panicked it honestly upset me. "I don't want anyone to get in and wreck you guys, but if there isn't anyone here to keep them out, that's a huge possibility! Sure, one or two guards were bad in the past, hurt loads of people, but not all of us want to hurt people! Please, just... please." he finished weakly, trailing off into a sob. I came to a complete halt in the light the emergencies produced, oil leaking down my face in an imitation of tears.

I released the boy's leg, returning my arm to my side as he got up slowly, careful not to fast. He watched me with careful plum eyes and stayed a short distance away. I refused to allow Calvert to see me crying, carefully keeping my head angled away from him.

*Mikael's POV*

My heart thudded against my ribs as I watched Freddy, eyes still wet and breaths still coming out in panicked gasps. There was a moment of silence between us before he started to speak. "Personally, I don't believe you're here to keep out burglars, but that's just my view," he started. "Why must you beg and cry? It makes this so much harder. I shouldn't feel as bad as I do, I don't want to. I know you're not a bad person, you certainly don't act like any bad people I know. But I have to kill you, I'm sorry." Freddy's ears twitched and lowered, making him look adorable even though he was taller and was probably the person who'd kill me.

"You wondered why my smiles were fake earlier, right? It's my job. I'm supposed to smile and pretend the world's a good place while locking up any negative emotions away. It comforts Bonnie and Chica, not to mention the children don't need their role models to look so upset. It upsets them too." Freddy said, sounding defensive and unhappy. He angled his body towards me slightly to shoot me a balefully, allowing me to see that he was crying. My own eyes widened at the sight before returning to normal, my body relaxing from it's defensive pose. I sighed and nibbled on my lip before choosing my words carefully.

"You shouldn't bear so much weight on you shoulders, no one should. Your life shouldn't be based around fake smiles and false cheer. " I looked at him again and sighed, deciding that if I was going to die maybe I could help someone. So I walked up to him and hugged him tightly, a little annoyed to see the top of my head only reached his shoulder. Freddy stiffened and seemed to debate what to do before timidly wrapping his own arms around my back. Maybe I wouldn't be killed for this? "That's what friends are for, Freddy. They're supposed to share it with you, not be protected from all of it." He decided not to ask about the whole 'have to kill you' thing.

Freddy's arms tightened before he spoke. "No matter what happens, I have to smile. For the others' sake. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy... They all rely on me. I have to. And, not that I don't like it, but, why are you hugging me?" I frowned and sighed.  
"Hugs help to heal a hurt heart. 'Least, that's what mom used to say, before she died. The gang may rely on you, but what about you? Who do you have to help you when you need it? Just... Think about it."

*Freddy's POV*

I couldn't comprehend why exactly Calvert was hugging me, but it was comforting and warm so I hugged him back. My mouth twitched into a frown as he gave me the small piece of information that his mother was dead and I couldn't help but wonder how she'd died. His mind lingered on the fact that no, he didn't have anyone to rely on, no one to help him. The boy stepped away and smiled slightly at me. He opened his mouth to speak and jumped as the 6am bell rang. "Congratulations on surviving the night." I said, loosening my grip around him. He stepped back and grinned weakly at me.

"I guess I'll speak to you later? M'name's Mikael Calvert and thanks for not killing me Freddy. I'm coming back for the next four nights anyway, it's in my contract. Have a good day." he said with a grateful expression. With that, the boy, now named Mikael, waved jauntily, turned and walked past the manager who'd just unlocked the doors and got in his car to go home. I watched after him with an expression of slight bewilderment before humming.

"Mikael, hmm?" I tried out the name, thinking to myself. A genuine smile rose onto my face. "Yes, I think we'll see each other tonight." Closing my eyes and rubbing the oil off my cheeks with a handkerchief, I turned and got back onto the stage, frozen and waiting for the day to begin.

* * *

Alright, here's the second chap. Please R&R, helps a lot, would really appreciate it.

~Nea-Lee


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF! It and it's characters belong to Scott Cawthon!

* * *

*Mikael's POV*

I yawned loudly into my hand, tears pricking my eyes, as I walked into the Pizzeria. It was half an hour before my shift started and it was surprising to see some lingering, sleepy eyed children saying goodbye to the band. Giving a light wave to Freddy and getting a nod back, I took a seat at one of the tables and pulled out my sketchpad. I started sketching the Fazbear gang, quickly becoming absorbed in it as the remaining people filtered out. Ten minuets into the drawing, the commanding presence of Freddy startled me from my pad.

Turning quickly to face him, I startled to find his face close to mine, gazing down at my sketch. My face burned as I turned my face down to stare at the drawing, refusing to allow Freddy to see me blushing. "H-hey Freddy, what's up?" I stuttered, cursing myself in my mind for it. Like that won't give it away! The sudden urge to faceplant the desk threatened to overtake me and instead I focused on the sketch, trying to ignore my heated face.

Good Evening, Mikael. You're here rather early." Freddy said, formal as always as he pulled out a chair to seat himself on. "I was just admiring your sketches, I hope you don't mind but if you do, tell me won't you?" I nodded mutely and explained I had nightmares and decided to come in early.  
"I don't mind you looking at them, you just startled me is all." I grumbled, willing the heat in my face to die before I heard my name being called. I glanced up to see the manager telling me that my shift started in twenty minuets and he was locking up. Nodding an affirmative, I looked down to my pages again. Five minuets continued in silence before I suddenly remembered that I wanted to ask him something.

"Oh, Freddy, I wanted to ask you," I started, looking up as the blush fell with my seriousness. "What did you mean last night, when you said that you had to kill me?" Freddy looked slightly surprised before glancing away, a remorseful look on his face.  
"It's how it is. I'm supposed to go after the night guard even if I'm not glitching like the others." he said, continuing before I could ask about 'glitching'. "'Free-roam mode' is a lie, we move as we want during the day and night. It's not something done specifically in the night. When we glitch, we, for a lack of better words, become insane. It usually happens during the night and we don't know why, I suppose you can call it a virus?" I blinked in surprise at the lengthy explanation. I nodded slightly to show I understood and Freddy shot me a smile before getting up. "Alright, well, I'll be going back to the stage now. You should head to your office, there's seven minuets left."

I looked at the clock in alarm and gathered my pencils and book, pushing them into my bag and jumping up. "Alright, bye Freddy." I mumbled quickly, rushing to my office as he trudged back to the stage. It was almost time to start my shift by the time I got in and I sighed in relief, setting my bag down on the floor and sitting down to grab the tablet. I flicked through the cameras once before the click and quiet hum started, signalling that the power had turned over to the generators instead of the main power. Welp, time for another night of murderous glitch 'bots.

~Le time skip~

It was surprisingly calm tonight and I sighed as I went over the cameras again. Bonnie was in the Spare Parts room, Chica was in the Kitchen, Freddy on stage and Foxy behaving in his cove when one of the large windows in the entrance was smashed open. I automatically flinched at the awful sound and gaped at the three stupid _idiots_ that had walked in to steal from the death-bot-patrolled pizzeria. My jaw remained on the floor as I saw the animatronics hadn't moved. Why? _Why_? Were they only after me or something? They should be chasing these guys, or eating them, whatever, but they _weren't_. I tugged on my bottom lip with my teeth before huffing and checking they were all where they were at the start before putting the tablet down and searching under the desk for some kind of weapon. I came out and shot a bewildered look at the baseball bat in my hand, sticking my head out of the right door before sprinting down the corridor on careful feet.

The trio of thieves were snickering in the party room when I got to the end of the corridor, hiding behind the corner and keeping an ear out for Chica. 'This is great,' my mind thought to itself. 'Protecting four animatronics out for your blood from the three stooges. And I probably won't get thanked for it!' The three headed towards the managers office and I checked the stage to find Freddy gone. I could've cried but instead crossed my fingers and prayed to god he wasn't on his way to me. I moved to follow the group but they must've trailed glass in with them because the obnoxiously loud crunching under my foot alerted them to the fact I was here. We started at each other silently for a moment before one of the men growled and charged at me. 'Great!'.

*Freddy's POV*

I was startled from my sleep by the sound of glass shattering, my eyes snapping open. I blinked in surprise, it was pretty odd for people to break in here. Instead of immediately attacking, I decided to hang back and watch, waiting for them to do something stupid so it alerted the other two instead. I made sure that they couldn't see me, hiding in the shadows and tracking them with slightly glowing eyes. In the dark, I was able to make out the petite shape of Mikael peeking around the corner from the corridor. He waited for a few seconds before stepping out into the room, obviously intent to surprise attack them. Instead, my eyes widened as he brought the attention of the three with the sound of glass shattering under his feet.

There was a silent moment before one rushed him, scowling fiercely and wielding a Taser. Mikael dodged the man narrowly, raising the bat I only just noticed and bringing it down harshly onto the man's head. As the first guy fell, the second started forward, swiping for the boy's head with a knife. Mikael squeaked, ducking underneath and getting a small scratch on his forehead. He got up to hit the guy only to be brought back to his knees again with a burst of blood from his thigh and a bang. I glared hatefully as he cried out in pain, the third man smirking with a gun drawn. He stalked forwards, gun trained on the poor boy's head and the second man standing back.

I started with him, rushing forwards and taking him out quickly and silently, letting go of him as he fell to the floor unconscious. The gunman started to turn towards us at the sound of his body hitting the floor but was quickly stopped as I grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back and kept pulling until it snapped. He cried out in pain and I growled a warning to him.  
"I advise you leave before someone gets killed, it may end up being you." The man whimpered and scurried off as soon as I released his arm, quickly getting out through the smashed in windows. I scowled after him and nudged the second man, making sure he wouldn't wake up. The first guy looked like he'd wake up soon but Bonnie and Chica would take care of them.

Turning towards Mikael showed me that he was staring after the man in shock. I made sure not to disturb him as I walked forwards, picking him up from the ground and helping him limp through the corridor to his room. He came back to his senses half way there and jumped at the feeling of my arm around his waist. We continued in silence and I settled him on his chair, pulling a first aid kit off of one of the shelves behind him. Mikael hesitated as he realised that if he wanted to bandage the wound properly, he'd have to take his pants off. A blush bloomed on his face and he shook his head, taking the first aid kit and getting bandages out. Instead of wrapping it properly, he tied them tight around the wound over his clothes, tying it off and setting everything down on the table again.

He glanced over at me and hesitated, looking like he was debating something before standing up and limping over. Quickly, he grabbed me in a tight hug. "Thanks for that Freddy." he mumbled into my shoulder. I blinked in surprise before gathering him into a gentle hug, not wanting to break him.  
"It's nothing really. If I hadn't have stepped in, something terrible might have happened." I said, my grip tightening ever so slightly and eyes flashing in anger at the thought of what could have happened. "Are you alright?"

Mikael sighed, squeezing me tightly before releasing me to drop back into his chair. "Yeah, I'm alright. I'll be sore later though and I'll need to go to the hospital later though. Yay." he said sarcastically before huffing and dropping his head onto the desk with a thunk. "What a night, huh?"

* * *

This whole scene thing is quite long so I'm splitting it into parts .3. Have fun~  
~Nea-Lee


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF! It and it's characters belong to Scott Cawthon!

* * *

*Mikael's POV*

Freddy glanced over at me with a tired smile and noticed the bandages already quickly reddening. He frowned slightly and grabbed the wrap again, placing a light hand on my shoulder and offering it to me. "Here. You should put another layer on your leg, and make sure you go to the hospital when you leave." he muttered, sounding genuinely worried. I blinked in surprise and offered the bear a fond smile and took the wrap, motioning to tie it over the wound again before two blood-curdling screams rang out through the building. Reflexively, I jumped and motioned to get up in shock, glancing at both doors in wide-eyed fear.

"Do you think they got them? The two that were still left, I mean?" I whispered into the silence after the screams abruptly ended. When I looked back around to Freddy, I managed to glimpse him hiding the tablet behind his back with a grimace.  
"Yeah. I think they have them." he replied nervously, sounding hesitant. My lips again twitched into a small smile and leant against his standing form with a sigh.  
"Thanks, Freddy. I'm not sure how sane I'd be in this all if I was alone." I nibbled on my lip, thinking over the possible reactions Freddy would have to what I wanted to do. Before I could talk myself out of it, I leaned over and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek in thanks, withdrawing and looking around for a clock to try and busy myself.

Freddy remained quiet for a moment before stuttering a sentence out. "I-I uh. I won't be around to help you tomorrow, starting then, I become 'active', and so does Foxy." The bear gripped his head and gritted his teeth with me watching worriedly. It caused him pain? It was a concerning thought and for the first time ever, I was glad my friend had begged me to do Engineering with them.  
"Freddy, do you think that if I come in early tomorrow, I can see what's wrong with you? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, but it looks like it's causing you pain and I don't want you to be stuck like that. Don't worry about tomorrow, you don't have to hold back if it hurts. I'll manage myself."

The bear looked hesitant but nodded. "It's normal, it's been happening since the day I woke up so I'm not entirely sure it's something one can fix... But if you like, you can take a look now? We have time, and as long as you're gentle, it should be fine." He fiddled with his gloved hands before offering up another warning. "If I do glitch though, the best thing you can do is run. Bonnie and Chica are... occupied right now, so they won't disturb you, and Foxy shouldn't come online. Just.. Be careful, alright?" He fiddled with his gloved hands and sat on the swivel chair I'd just deserted, legs on either side of the back of it. I hummed in acknowledgement and rooted around for the toolbox I'd seen earlier under the desk. After taking the animatronic's waistcoat and button-up off, I gently plied the back of his control panel from it's place. It was barely noticeable against his back, seams only just looking out of place.

(A.N: I don't have a clue about this stuff I'm going to say now. I'm doing Motor Vehicle, not Engineering or Robotics .-. Freddy, according to my imagination, has a sort of control panel on his back so yeah, no arguing with me please :I)

Using a torch, I took a peek inside and frowned darkly. "Oh, Freddy..." I mumbled before grabbing a can of WD-40 and a cloth from the toolbox. Using the water from a bottle I'd brought for the night, I soaked the cloth and turned to speak to Freddy. "Hold still, kay? I don't know if you'll feel it, but it might tingle or something. Shouldn't hurt though." Going back behind the bear, I started to clean the vicious reddish-brown gunk that covered the inner mechanics. After a good fifteen minuets of cleaning it off, my mouth twitched into a frown at the sight of the mechanics stained and dark. Picking up the WD-40 and shaking it, I sprayed a liberal amount over the mechanics inside, careful not to get it on any external parts or clothes. I dabbed at any excess with the cloth and frowned, deciding to see if that would help a bit before going as far as to ask a friend to come in and look. I hadn't really paid the engineering much attention, instead opting to focus on motor vehicles. Quickly, I put the stuff away and gently eased the panel back in place, grabbing Freddy's shirt and offering to help him put it on.

Freddy huffed stubbornly. "Thank you Mikael, but I can put it on myself." And if he ended up with it on back-to-front, well, I wouldn't say anything. I snickered and raised a brow before helping him right his shirt and slip his arms through his waistcoat arms. Quickly tweaking his bowtie into it's correct position, I gave him another smile and stepped back, wincing at the pain from my thigh. Freddy gave me a worried look. I smiled at him and started talking again. "Alright, if you have any problems, tell me and I'll-" The chime of the 6am bell interrupted and caused me to huff. "Any problems, I'll bring a friend in who's more skilled than me, OK?"

We walked to the party room together, ignoring the blood trails and the stains on the other two animatronics. "I'll see you tonight Freddy, bye!" I waved and called to the animatronic as I retreated to the front of the establishment, slipping past the manager and his questioning eyes in favour of going to the hospital and crawling into my bed again.

* * *

Alright, so, this was all written in Mikael's POV and the next one will most likely start in his POV because of how the next crisis starts out. Anyway, that's the last part of one scene, onto the next! See ya soon~  
~Nea-Lee


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF! It and it's characters belong to Scott Cawthon!

* * *

*Mikael's POV*

I was brutally ripped from my sleep by the sound of my phone. Glaring at the device, I couldn't help but hope it would spontaneously combust and leave me _alone_. In the end, I groaned and got up, picking the stupid thing up and holding it to my ear. "Hello?"  
"Hey, Mik!" Something that strangely resembled a growl came from my throat at the bubbly voice of my boss.  
"Why are you calling me at-" I glanced at the alarm clock. "11:40?"  
"Can you come in today? One of our waiters hasn't turned up for their shift and our substitute is off ill." I closed my eyes, counted to ten, and started pulling clothes on, cursing myself for it.  
"Alright, I'll be there soon."

I was dressed and ready to go by 11:45 and arrived at the pizzeria at 11:53. Grumpily, I stalked into the establishment and waited for the manager to come over. My gaze turned to Freddy, mouth twitching into a smile and waving wearily at the bear. Mr. Grezzen appeared and shoved a waiters outfit into my arms, forcing me to the bathroom to quickly change. When I walked out of the bathroom, rubbing stinging eyes, it was time for the shift to start. And it started with a kid throwing pizza in my face. I let out a small, slightly hysterical laugh at the thought of 4 more hours of this.

The animatronics' song filtered through the pizzeria, catching me off guard at the slightly dark quality to it. I glanced over at Freddy questioningly but shook it off, quickly turning back to scribble a order as the music soothed me slightly. I had about 1 hour and 23 minuets left of my shift before I noticed something off, watching the scraggly man walk out. He didn't have any children, which confused me slightly but I shook it off quickly, placing the pizzas on the table and mopping up spilled drinks.

There was about 46 minuets left of my shift before fire alarms went off, causing mass panic. Children screamed and sobbed as parents scooped them up, rushing outside with them. I herded people out towards the propped open double doors, racing back and forth to find and bring children back to their parents after being left behind. Nearly all were out the pizzeria and flames where eating at the big double doors to the kitchen when I noticed that the band weren't moving, stood staring in horror at the fire.

"Oi, you guys!" Smoke was starting to affect him, causing him to cough. "You need to get out, come on!" I rushed over and started tugging at the shirts, pulling them slowly towards the entrance while they followed dumbly. Freddy snapped out of it quickly and wriggled from my grasp, turning to Pirate's Cove.  
"Mikael, please get these two out. I'll follow shortly." was his only explanation as he raced away to get the fox. A curse slipped from my lips as Bonnie and Chica remained frozen, panicked gasps coming from them as my own breathing struggled. Another tug on their shirts brought them away from their thoughts, which was good as my head was starting to get hazy. They left of their own accord, me trailing after them and passing the alley by the pizzeria to gather at the assembly point.

Except I didn't. Hands pulled me back against a hard frame and into the alley away from sight, a cloth covering my mouth. A sickly sweet scent came from it, causing me to panic as my eyes started to droop and muscles relaxed involuntarily. My weak pushing quickly came to a stop, eyes sliding shut and mind shutting down. I could vaguely feel my body being shifted and the sound of panicked yelling from outside the alley grew quieter before being smothered in silence completely before I couldn't keep my mind up.

*Freddy's POV*

Foxy's hand and the blunt edge of his hook banged against my back, his legs scrabbling against my stomach and trying to push himself away. I grunted quietly and adjusted my hold on him as I moved us away from the pizzeria, fire now crawling across the party room floor. "Begad, yer better gerroffa me, ye scurvy dog! Ye addled, bear?! Gerroff!" he yelled, struggling. A growl rumbled from my throat slightly before dying off, turning into a choked cough by the smoke.  
"You're lucky I'm getting you out, Foxy! Be still." I barked out loud enough to startle him into stillness, giving me enough time to wind our way out. I dumped him by a tree and turned to look for Mikael, ignoring Foxy's shouts of 'I ain' givin' yeh none of me loot for this, Fazbear!'.

A frown worked it's way onto my face when I couldn't find the smaller male. Even after calling his name and asking others if they'd seen him, I wasn't able to find him. I wandered closer to the pizzeria, starting to panic at the thought of him stuck somehow in the burning building. Light glinted off of something in the alley, making me rush over quickly in hopes of finding Mikael. I couldn't help but gasp when I saw his watch hung up on a knife with a note beneath it. Reading it gave me his location and a vague hint to hurry up and get there.

My hands shook slightly, anger running through me at the thought of him in danger. Somehow, twenty minuets later found me stood outside an abandoned farm house a little way off from the town looking incredibly gloomy. Another note pointed me to the trapdoor at the side of the building which surprisingly opened as I lifted it. A faint light glowed from the bottom of the short drop, giving me a slight hope as I jumped down quietly.

Following the small corridor showed me to a large cellar covered in cobwebs and only faintly lit with a single lantern. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of Mikael tied up to and slouching in a seat, looking unconscious and his thigh bleeding, tremors running along his entire leg. My anger spiked sharply and I quickly calmed myself down, stalking forwards and coming around behind him to untie his hands. He woke with a start, hissing in pain and looking behind him. His eyes widened as they connected with mine, looking slightly panicked. "F-Freddy, you can't be here!" he whispered hoarsely, voice obviously still affected by the thick smoke from the fire. I frowned deeply and stood, standing in front of him and pulling him into a tight hug.

We stayed in that position as I managed to loosen the ropes a little more, my frown staying in place as his frightened breaths didn't calm down. Mikael glanced up suddenly, eyes wide and looking at something over my shoulder. I turned to look but was stopped as his leg swung out and knocked me down. A hiss escaped my lips when my back connected with the floor but was quickly drowned out by a scream and a sickening crack. I glanced back up in alarm, backing away into the dark shadows and trying to assess the problem again. A large man stood over Mikael, a pipe in the hand that was cast-free. The pipe had a small dent and the man a furious scowl while Mikael hunched over, head moving to cover his right shoulder. Dark thoughts ran rampant through my mind as I realised his shoulder looked badly dislocated, possibly fractured as well, obviously having taken a hit from the pipe aimed from me.

I was unable to hear past the rushing in my ears, wide eyes merely watching the man's lips move and contort in obviously angry words. Gears grinded slightly and my control of my body suddenly ceased, making me realise I'd glitched. Goddamn, no! My vision narrowed and I knew my eyes had become black with white pinpricks. It startled me to find that my eyes seemed to flicker between baby blue and haunting black every so often while my body moved of it's own accord, quickly rushing forwards and gripping the man harshly by the throat. He tried to swing his pitiful pipe at my head, legs kicking out and hand scratching at mine as I caught it and squeezed, dropping the bent metal to the ground.

"You stupid fool, there's no possibility of you harming me with that pitiable weapon. You should've picked something better." my voice echoed, sounding slightly distorted. Panic pulled at me slightly as I realised I was fully able to feel and see what I was doing, I never did before! A deep, dark chuckle bounced from the walls before I/it cocked it's head to speak to Mikael. "You're lucky to be alive boy, I'll help you out this time only. Don't expect me to do this every time you're in trouble."

 **TBC**

* * *

Had to stop it there, it was getting too long for my tastes for one chapter. Please R&R, it helps me improve and boosts my confidence!

~Nea-Lee


End file.
